


Colours of the Ocean

by Dewie



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University, date, haru pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewie/pseuds/Dewie
Summary: One Shot - Makoto and Haru go on a date to an aquarium!It's the first date they've had since moving to Tokyo.





	Colours of the Ocean

Blue matched Haru, that’s what he always believed to rationalise his blue and white combo outfit. It was for his first date with Makoto since moving to Tokyo.  
Things had been slow right up until they moved, every second felt like a minute. The moments they spent together in the crisp, salty air of Iwatobi felt like yesterday but it’s been a month and Haru still isn’t used to the sound of traffic and the sticky breath the city sighed into the atmosphere.  
Now, he finally had an entire day to spend with Makoto, his boyfriend. He normally wouldn’t fuss over how he looked with Makoto since they were always around each other, but that’s not the case anymore. If this was the first time they were going to spend together in a while and he just wanted to look good for him.  
Haru finished getting dressed and went to his small kitchen table and stuffed a few things into his backpack including his wallet, keys and camera.  
A ping notified him that Makoto just messaged he got on the train. Haru stood, swinging his bag over his shoulder and messaged back.  
With a confident huff and quick mental check, Haru paused and then walked out the door making sure to lock it behind him. 

***

The aquarium entrance was huge, but it was easy to spot Makoto’s tall and handsome frame from across the street. Haru walked across the zebra crossing catching Makoto’s eyes that sparkled every shade of green. Makoto lit up and walked to meet Haru where the road met the sidewalk. Haru noted Makoto’s change toward more neutral colours since the last time he saw him - wearing a light brown sweater over a white button up, and khaki pants with sneakers. He looked very handsome.  
“Hello Haru.” Makoto said when Haru was in front of him.  
“Hello Makoto.”  
Haru and Makoto fell into step with each other as they walked through the gates.  
“A friend told me we have to look at the penguins. I’ve never actually seen a penguin now that I think about it.” Makoto started a conversation. Haru listened quietly but sincerely to Makoto’s every word. He told Haru about university, his new friends, the cool cafe close by and how there was a minor blackout last night in his apartment block.  
Makoto’s voice was like waves crashing softly on the beach and retreating back. A steady, familiar and beautiful motion that lulled Haru’s very soul - so he listened.   
They paid for their tickets and got let through. They entered through a dark, heavy curtain into a room with black walls and glowing boxes filled with small ecosystems of marine life.  
“Whoa!” Makoto exclaimed and took Haru’s arm softly and pulled him over to look at clownfish. Haru read the animal bio aloud between them which led into Makoto excitedly pointed out the tiny wonders of the tank.  
“I kind of feel sorry for the fish.” Makoto said when they entered the next corridor. They stopped at a tank of two big seahorses.  
“Why?” Haru looked at him, and Makoto looked down at Haru, eyes shining brightly in the blue glow of the tank lights.  
“Wouldn’t it be terrible, stuck in this small box?” He turned back to the fish, face growing sad.  
Haru looked at the fish circling the rocks and then each other. He could sympathise with them. Not being allowed to make choices because you’re stuck in a box to look pretty, get fed and looked after and then you die.  
Haru stared a bit longer at the creatures, “I think they’re in love.” he finally said.  
“What makes you say that?”  
“I can’t think of any other reason they aren’t trying to escape right now.” Haru spoke softly, but the loudness of his words echoed into his soul.  
Makoto chuckled and they looked at the fish for another moment before Haru was the one who reached for Makoto’s soft, big hands and pulled him from the scene of philosophy.  
“Haru, what if we’re seen?” Makoto quitely scolded.  
“‘Lucky bastard’ they’ll cuss at me.” Haru smirked, not turning to see Makoto, but he was sure he was red as a tomato.  
“Haru…”  
They reached the large wall of the main tank before the tunnel going under the shark captivity. Makoto let go when he heard small children run past them. Haru deflated slightly, but understood his boyfriend's anxiety. Rapidly, the other people had disappeared and it was just the two of them looking at the fish swimming around and coral swaying with the artificial tide. A large manta ray swam up the window and Makoto let out a small gasp.  
Haru looked at his lover and took in every detail of that moment burning into his long term memory. The glow of the tank shifting on his beautiful face and neutral colored clothes. The light reflecting from his wide open eyes staring at the amazing scene in front of him. The tuffs of fair hair that would stick out due to the years in the sun and chlorine probably. His expression was soft and engrossed, with his mouth slightly open and eyebrows relaxed.  
Haru could stare at his lover forever, if he hadn’t noticed him. Makoto looked at Haru and his expression quickly changed to abashed. Makoto went to look away and say something, but Haru took his hand again and firmly entwined their fingers. All the embarrassment left Makoto’s face and it turned into softness and he looked at Haru with no walls up. Looking into his eyes, he saw himself reflected and he knew Makoto was thinking the same thing. Everything was laid bare between them.  
If there wasn’t real freedom, if he was just stuck together in a room, in a town, on a planet, in a cosmos with a person - it would be Makoto.  
Again, and again, and again...

**Author's Note:**

> .DL


End file.
